Hard Day At Work?
by Uniqwarn
Summary: Blaine has to work for a while over summer while his boyfriend is at home, so Kurt takes it upon himself to prepare dirty surprises for Blaine to keep him entertained during work and his morale up for when he gets home.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N/** Well hello there! I don't really know what to say!

Basically, I read A LOT of Klaine fics and felt i should do one too. This is my first ever, so excuse me that it's badv :( I plan for there to be several chapters, but I can't update as often as some other amazing Klainers do, for two reasons; 1. I am a lazy shit, and 2. It takes me freaking ages to come up with ideas! I will try my best though!

Reviews would be hugely appreciated because I'd like to know what people think, how to make it better, any ideas, mistakes, etc, etc...

**Disclaimer - Incase you thought I did, I don't own Glee or any of the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Hard Day At Work?<strong>

Chapter 1

**Blaine's POV**

I was sitting at my desk in my office. Only fifty minutes in and I was already dying of boredom and daydreaming about happy life. Kurt, being a singing teacher, was off work for the summer until school started up again. How was I supposed to survive five whole hours of work? I sighed, if it wasn't for my work Kurt and I could be having glorious fun every second of everyday.

It was my first day back at work after the weekend. Most of my collegues in the other offices got the summer off so the building was quite quiet. At least it's only for a week, I thought.. Then it's summer vaycay all the way!

That morning, at the door as I was leaving, I gave Kurt one final kiss before saying I love you, bye. I turned around to walk down the front path, but Kurt stopped me with both hands on my shoulders and turned me back around quickly,

"I'll make sure work isn't boring, and we can do whatever you want when you get home," he breathed into my ear, before licking it and giving me a wink.

I sighed again. Maybe those were just words of encouragement. I looked back at the computer screen and continued trying to figure out the net profit of this mo- I was cut off by a 'ding!' and a small red alert sign popping up from the tab where my email account was open. I clicked it. Probably just my boss sending more pointless jobs which can totally wait until after summer I thought. But when I saw who the sender was my whole face lit up. How sweet of Kurt to send me a message during work, but when I opened it there was only a small message and a little icon saying there was an attached file, sent in picture format. The message read,

"_Hey Hunnybun, I know you're missing me :) I miss you too.. :( Here is something I made for your eyes only, so you don't get bored during work._  
><em>Enjoy xx<em>  
><em>P.S- Check your inbox every hour for a pleasant surprise ;) xxx"<em>

I curiously opened the file and minimized it just as quickly, eyes wide. I turned the computer screen to face as far away from the door as possible and reopened it. It was one of these photo edit pictures. A picture of my boyfriend...in lingerie.  
>His back was facing me with his head turned over his shoulder towards me too, on all fours, legs spread wide apart. He wore a black thong, I could see the thin strip of fabric covering the crack between his spread out cheeks. A black corset, laced up with a dark red ribbon down the back. Black velvet ears on a hairband placed in his beautifully nest of hair. A small bell on a string around his neck, and to finish it off, a black smudge on the tip if his nose.<br>I stared and stared. Those legs. Those thighs. Those perfect round globes. Those shoulders. That neck.  
>Then I noticed something else. Near the bottom of his left thigh there read, in a lacy, dark red font,<p>

_"Lick my whiskers, baby."_

I was already getting a hard-on in the middle of work so I wrote Kurt a quick reply before deciding what to do with myself,

"Naughty, naughty Kitty, making me horny in the middle of work. You know what I like to see though.. See you in an hour I guess. Dirty boy. ;) xxxxx"  
>I began to feel the precum seep through the tight, hot-pink underwear Kurt insisted I wear to work. It would take too long to go to the bathroom and jerk off, and if I did that every hour my dick would start to erode. I would have to just try and cool off. So I grabbed the box of condoms from my jacket pocket, the emergency box I liked to call it. I carry them just in case. It could happen anywhere with Kurt and we don't always have time to clean up. I then opened my fly and rolled one onto my hardening member. Hopefully that would collect it, I thought.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

I know what to do for him I thought as I closed the door and went back inside. I went to find the lingerie I had bought a few weeks back. I remembered last summer when neither of us had work so we humped like horny gay bunnies every single day. The recycling man noticed the amount of empty 'Natural Anal Lube' bottles in our recycling bin, got freaked out and tries not to make eye contact when we see him now. We laugh about that sometimes. Poor guy. He must have judged the crp out of us.  
>I found the outfit, took the picture and sent it. I hung around waiting for a reply and smirked when I saw what he wrote. Probably time to start thinking up the next outfit, I thought. I licked my lips and opened the closet door, looking for inspiration..<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Blaine's POV**

I made myself continue with my work, but I couldn't help but glance at the time every 2 minutes.  
>Finally! 10.59. I opened my inbox again and waited eagerly. Anytime n-ding!- Woohoo! I grinned like an excited little boy on Christmas morning and quickly turned the computer screen so it was facing away from the door again. The message this time was just a simple,<p>

_"I love you, Blaine. :)  
>Xxx"<em>

He can always be sweet no matter how kinky he is at the same time, I thought. I opened the picture after reading the message and holy shit...  
>I could literally feel all my blood rushing downstairs, I thought my cock would explode from the pressure.<br>There he was, my beautiful boyfriend, looking as damn sexy as ever.  
>He was standing in what I recognised to be our bedroom, in front of our bed. He had one hand on his jutted out hip and the other down by his side.<br>This time, it was a maid's outfit.  
>He wore black, nylon stockings that reached halfway up his thighs (I took a moment here to appreciate just how long and slim his legs were), to which black garters were attached. I would never be able to get over how stunning black looked against his porcelain skin. The contrast was simply amazing. I followed the straps of the garters up his flawless, milky coloured thighs as they disappeared under a very short black skirt.<p>

We often used skirts for extra fun. They're so handy; providing enough cover to conceal the area, yet giving very perfect access to whomever it may concern. Also, once, when we were staying at home all day, Kurt decided we should both wear only short skirts for the whole day. Of course this just caused us to keep dropping things around each other and spreading our legs apart and bending over ever so slowly, making sure the skirt would hoik up and expose everything. Obviously as a result we both had dicks poking out from underneath skirts a few hours later.

And that was pretty much what I saw here. Instead of using any one of the about 600 different types of kinky underwear we had, he had decided to let me see more, and let his huge manhood hang down. Except this time it wasn't at it's full jaw-dropping length and just hung limp. (Seriously though, when Kurt first let me see all of him, I was so surprised I just kinda stared. He was hung like a freaking moose on steroids! At full length it was so long it could probably take someone's eye out!) I stared at that particular part of the picture for an extra moment, enjoying it for slightly longer.

I continued travelling upwards and found he had on another black corset, this time with a white lacy/frilly apron bit going up to about the middle of his chest, and down to hang just about as low as the skirt. A black ribbon was criss-crossed over the apron on his stomach. I followed the rest of his body as it branched out. He had extra long pink rubber gloves on each of his hands. The one hanging down by his side held a small pink feather duster.  
>There was a small piece of text in his one too. The same lacy font, but this time more of a pinky red colour. It said,<p>

"Filthy slut, let me do you."

It wasn't just the words that just about killed me though; it was the fact that I could practically hear Kurt's voice breathing it against my neck. He always managed to do that. Make me his slave with just a few words. (Except in this current situation, I felt he was by far the sluttier..)  
>I decided to just leave my little (well actually rather large) problem to calm itself down. It would be an adventure trying to deal with a hard on in work and it's not like anyone ever comes into my office anyway.<p>

**Kurt's POV**

I sent the picture.  
>According to the customer reviews on the website, it has a very satisfying effect, so I bought the corset and skirt set with the duster and put it together with the black garters I sometimes use. I had debated with myself weather to go for underwear or none. Thongs especially have a very nice effect on Blaine (He likes to spank me in them sometimes, hehe!), but I decided against it. The skirt was very, VERY short already so it would reveal a considerable amount and my cock was kinda long and pretty too so it would show nicely.<p>

I seriously hoped I wasn't causing Blaine too much trouble, though it was amusing imagining him looking around cautiously every two seconds whilst trying to peek at the picture, with a heavy book or something lying over his crotch. I smirked to myself.

Time for the next one I thought. I walked towards our closet and slid open the door. I raked around for a few minutes until I came across something definitely worth using..


	3. Chapter 3

Well hello again! I hope everyone's having a good holiday!

First off, I'm so sorry this took so long to update! It had actually been written up to a point for ages, but because this chapter is slightly different, I didn't know if I should kinda finish off the theme (if you know what I mean) or just end it where it's easier and will give me more time and I started writing more and it took ages then I decided to stop and bla bla bla..!

Secondly, like I just said, this chapter is slightly different. I thought it was getting a tad boring having the same kinda structure/storyline so far, so it is different. In a good way I hope!

Anyway, sorry for the long AN! Leave me a review if you like :) I am honestly grateful for every single one of the five I have so far! :P So thank you so much for sticking with me still! (I literally flail every time I get an alert email thing!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of their characters. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

As I was rummaging and raking through our tie drawer when my eye caught on a familiar red and dark blue striped pattern right at the back.

Dalton Academy. That was the place where everything happened.  
>I met Blaine. He held my hand. I fell in love with him. Then one day, he came and sat with me and just..touched my heart. Then we kissed and sang that duet. It was so romantic and perfect, just like a first love should be.<br>Just thinking of that place always gave me happy memories.

Back to the matter in hand, I saw our old Dalton ties and picked them up, reminiscing. A brilliant idea hit me.  
><em>I could do something with these<em>, I thought.  
>We'd had fun with ties in the past, and maybe I could get him a bit worked up with them now, as well as indulging him in the memories of when we first met and gradually fell in love.<p>

I shuffled through the long line of hangers to find that those old blazers too.  
>God, I remember those! He just looked so damn hot in them! We sometimes used to sneak off into any empty room we could find during our free periods and just make out to our hearts content. The inside of them were made of silky smooth material so they could be slipped off the shoulders with great ease, which was an added time bonus.<p>

All together we had 4 ties and 2 blazers. I would only need one blazer, but I supposed I could use the ties in a few ways.  
>I fetched a glass of water from the kitchen as I planned my next idea. It was basically just like designing outfits... except with less clothes and more nakedness. I came up with a rough idea.<p>

* * *

><p>So basically, the idea was to wear the blazer open and tie myself up in various places, you know, like bondage style, and, to look like a total cock-slut in doing so.<p>

Cheap slut make up is also always a bonus.  
>I started with some pink blush powder, black eyeliner and mascara which I smudged a bit, and some pink lipgloss (I bought all this shit a while ago when I wanted to look like a slut before, NOT because I use it for everyday!).<p>

I then proceeded in getting hard. I got my phone and shuffled through the nudie pictures of Blaine I had stored (in the file named 'xxx' so that they'd be at the end and people wouldn't accidentally see them ;) ). I chose the one that I took one time, just after we'd had sex, taken from behind.  
>He was on his knees with his ass up in the air and his front half kinda slouched on the bed looking exhausted. His hole looked used and stretched (I remember that was the day I fisted him for the first time) and was wet with my cum leaking out of it.<p>

I got hard no problem.  
>I grabbed the lube from the floor next to the bed, squeezed some onto my nipples, and pinched and squeezed.<br>Red, wet nipples must have some effect on Blaine.

I finished up with that and picked up a tie. I tied a first knot around the base of my cock, the way a cock ring would. The width and fabric of the tie made it easy to tie into a bow. I had already set the camera above the bed.  
>Then I tied my ankles together, which wasn't too difficult. I slipped the blazer over my shoulders and did a few sit-ups to work up a sweat and mussed my hair up a bit.<br>I bit into another one of the ties, careful not to get lipgloss on it, and tied it tight at the back of my head.  
>I proceeded in tying my wrists to the headboard. It was actually really complex as I had to tie one wrist, thread the end through the rail, wrap it round my other wrist, hold the end between my pinkie and the heel of my hand and tie it with my thumb and index finger.<p>

Finally, I flicked the button with my toe.  
>I had three seconds on the timer to get into position.<p>

I stuck my chest up so the blazer opened to show my nipples and spread my legs as best I could considering they were bound together.  
>I took a couple more slightly different poses and positions each time.<p>

I freed my wrists and slipped the blazer off and untied the camera from where it was attached to the light.  
>As a result, I think the porny, slut makeup and sweatiness turned out really well.<p>

I put them onto the computer and compared them to find the sexiest. I tried out a few themes to edit the picture and decided grayscale looked the best. (I may have also edited it to make my legs look shinier and my pubes darker...).  
>I typed a small text in the corner and sent off the picture, hoping Blaine would like it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

I was in the bathroom, doing a piss, you know, the regular..bathroom activities...Don't think I need to go into detail...  
>I got out and washed my hands and headed back down the corridor towards my office.<p>

When I got back to my office, I found Greg sitting in my spinny chair, in front of my desk.  
>Greg was, I suppose, my closest colleague in a way. He's a fun guy and his office was only a few doors away from mine so we could muck around and have a laugh. He was also one of the few whom I knew had to work over summer as well. He's a brilliant guy, totally cool about working with a gay guy and he'd even met Kurt on a few occasions and got on happily.<p>

I'd often help him out with little bits of work and vice-versa, so I guess that's all he was intending to do when I opened the door just as he clicked a new email and a black and white picture popped up very clearly on the screen.

I hadn't realised it was nearly another hour when I went off to the bathroom. I glanced over at the digital desk clock.

**12.00**

Oh fuck my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: This AN is going to be pretty long, but it's not completely pointless so please at least skim-read it if you cba reading it properly.

The whole office worker thing is based off my mum's job. (Obviously not the picture thing and Greg's just something I came up with quickly).  
>When a new employee joins, they are given an email account for work. This is because there's lots of communication and document stuff to do. Of course there is nothing stopping one from using their account for personal things.<br>So it wouldn't have been weird for Greg to check Blaine's messages for him; presumably they would all be work related and if there was something personal, he would use a different account.

Secondly, Kurt sent the pictures to Blaine's work account simply to make sure he got them as it would be permanently open during his office hours.

One more thing, Blaine is not in an open-plan office as you've probably realised. He has a little one to himself with a computer and desk. :)

I probably should have made this clear somewhere in the previous chapters and I hope I've put things into a bit more sense :)

Finally, thank you so much to all the people who have reviewed! I know how hard it is to get people to and I'm really grateful to those who have! :D Those who haven't, I hope you keep reading and enjoying anyway, I'm so happy people are actually reading my fic! 

**Blaine's POV**

All sorts of things were going through my head at that moment.

_Oh hey it's Greg! Kind of him to check my emails for me. What's that just appeared on the screen? Oh... That's... Oh..._

I had no idea what to do. Never had I been in a situation like that... Except maybe that one time Burt caught me with my hand down Kurt's pants, but still I'd managed to cast together some bullshit about trying to fix his zipper. Of course he just backed out of the room, not believing me in the slightest.  
>So, so far I haven't really had a good record in lying in awkward situations.<p>

"Uuhhhh-Hey there man how it going!" I shouted, a bit louder than expected maybe.

Greg's head spun round to where I was standing in the doorway, with a creepy, panicked fake-smile on my face. I don't think his brain had even registered what he had just clicked on, as he just stared at me for a while, letting his brain process that face in the picture, recognising it from the time I had introduced him to my boyfriend, and suddenly blushing as he realised the naked body and what exactly the situation was now.

"Oh hey man.." Greg replied, "How you doing?"  
>"Ohh, good, good... You?" I continued.. As if there wasn't a huge pornographic picture of my boyfriend on my computer screen.<br>"Yep, no, not bad, not bad at all..."

"..."  
>"Umm.., I'll just.. Just kinda.." I started as I took two quick strides over to the computer and clicked minimise.<p>

"Well, thanks for checking my..-"Oh no, no problem..!."  
>"...I guess I'll just.. See you around then.."<br>"Yep..." I nodded, still avoiding eye-contact as Greg edged towards the door, slid out and all but fled down the hallway, probably to clean out his eyes with bleach and cut off all contact with the creeper that was me.

"Uuuurrgghhh!" I groaned as I collapsed into the spinny chair and let my forehead drop onto the keyboard.  
>Would I ever be able to speak to him normally again! He probably now thought I'm some weird horny man who gets his boyfriend to send him dirty pictures... Which is completely true...But I don't want him knowing that!<p>

I lifted my head up as I became aware of the total silence other than my computer's breathing.

_...Well I guess now.. Greg definitely wouldn't be returning here anytime soon... So I might as well...  
><em>I quickly reopened the picture and gaped.

There was Kurt Hummel, laying there, messy and dirty, looking as totally fuckable as ever.

This one was special though, from the others. This one had a meaning only for us. Kurt had made this one to bring back memories.

He used a Dalton tie to gag his mouth, as well as one tying his ankles together, his wrists to the headboard and one around his hard cock.

He'd specifically put everything in black and white except the ties, so that the red and navy stood out, emphasising each place they were tied around.

Those Dalton colours triggered so many memories. For a second it felt as if I had jumped back to the past and I was there again. Flashbacks of when we met in high school and we were young and inexperienced and that night when we finally had our first time shot through my mind. I remember that night was so beautiful. It was a full moon and the sky was clear and we had all the red roses and scented candles, and there was just us. It was just so perfect.  
>We were simply two young boys in love. Not that we aren't anymore, on the contrary, it becomes a lot stronger as you age, and though we're still pretty young, it's different; we know everything about each other, we can read each other's emotions so easily, we know each other's bodies better than our own. Everything just becomes a thousand times stronger.<p>

Anyway, returning to the present.  
>It wasn't just the ties though.. Kurt was wearing makeup too..<p>

I don't know why but Kurt wearing makeup instantly turns him from cute, angelic young man, to sexy cockslut. Well that's what I get from the lipgloss and eyeliner, it had a mysterious effect. For instance, whenever we have one of our kinky nights, the ones where Kurt would be my slut for the night, a blowjob would always feel a thousand times more exhilarating with shiny pink lips sucking up and down my cock and dark kohl-rimmed eyes staring up at me, the darkness of his pupils almost drowning out the beautiful blue irises.

And he just had such a beautiful body, it's unbelievable.

I sighed, closed it down and glanced towards the digital desktop clock.

**12·13**

Probably just about time to grab myself a quick lunch I thought.

I hibernated my computer, got up out if the desk chair and fished out my wallet from my jacket hanging off the back.

I stepped through the door, making sure to lock it as to avoid any helpful yet unwanted visitors. We definitely wouldn't be wanting a repeat of what just happened, oh God no! Cringe!

-

I arrived at the little canteen/café place downstairs from my office. It was pretty much empty as the regular 12·30 rush of people were yet to arrive, just a few people dotted around on sofas with laptops or kindles minding their own business.

I grabbed a chicken and chilli wrap thing and a can of coke from the big refrigerator, tried to ignore the ridiculously flirty blonde cashier as I went through the till and headed back to base.

On my way back, I cracked open my coke and came up with several things I totally should have said to Greg to make the situation slightly better. I'm always a good one for coming up with shit after the bad thing has happened. Completely unhelpful...

I twisted the key in the lock and pushed the door open.

It was then that I noticed someone sitting in my chair..again.

Naturally, my mind went through the 'register-process-conclude' system as that's the only way my confuggled brain can work in that situation as many different thoughts all popped up at once.

_...Oh, holy shit cakes no! This can't be happening again!..How the hell did they get through the door that I especially locked?..At least they're not looking at my computer..And at least it's not Greg back to make things even more awkward...Hey I know that figure...OH HO YES I DO! I DEFINITELY KNOW THAT FIGURE!..._

-

'Kurt?' I asked surprised, not expecting to see him here at all, though of course I was very happy to. And he must have got in using the spare key that I left at home.

He turned around at the sound of my voice and smirked up at me.

I knew that look. I'd seen it many times before as well as that morning as I left for work.

I turned around to lock the door again, wouldn't want Greg seeing Kurt, or myself for that matter, in person after what just happened, as Kurt got up out of the chair.

He sauntered over to where I was in front of the closed door, rested a hand on my hip and leaned forward for a warm lingering kiss on my lips. The best part? He still had lip-gloss on.

We broke apart and he spoke first,

"Hey sweetie. Are you surprised to see me?" he purred, pushing a loose curl back behind my ear.

"Course I am!" I chuckled "But it's a good surprise nonetheless." I smiled and kissed him again, a bit wetter this time and dipping my tongue in.

"Good then," he said and he leaned across me to the door, pulling the blinds in the small window closed. He took a couple of steps back. It was then that I got to fully appreciate how he looked. He had on the olive-green jacket that reached halfway down his thighs and was closed at the middle with a sort of attached black belt thing. He also wore the black over-the-knee lace-up boots with the pointed toes as well as the makeup he still had on and the mussed up sex hair.

He slowly brushed his hand up the jacket and stopped at the belt. He brought his other hand up as well and began to pull the thick fabric back out through the metal ring, loosening it.  
>All I could do was stand and oggle curiously.<br>What was going on? Why were the blinds closed and why was Kurt making such a big deal of removing his jacket?

The end of the belt slid through the metal, unattaching it. He moved his hands away, letting both sides of the jacket fall open, revealing... Everything...

The room immediately got 30̊ hotter and sweat started forming under my hair and my collar.

He looked back up at me, eyes a lot darker this time and his sparkly lips parted.

'You have lunch break for forty minutes right?'


	5. Chapter 5

**Apologies once again for my slow updating, real life just gets in the way...**

**About this chapter. I personally think each chapter is getting better and better (but that's maybe just me :P) This one is obviously a follow up of where the last one left off and you can vaguely predict what might happen. So here it is. I don't know why it took me so long but here it is now.**

**I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's POV<strong>

"From ten-past to ten-to..." I mumbled, pretty sure Kurt had just asked if I had lunch break right now.

He let the thin jacket slide off his shoulders and down his arms and pool at his feet. There he was standing in the middle of my office at work, butt-naked apart from the high black boots. Ordinary workers, my colleagues, could be casually strolling down the hallway, though unlikely during lunchtime, but nevertheless hear something and know exactly what we were doing. The thought just turned me on so much...And it obviously did for Kurt as well judging from what I could see.

I drank in his flawless, porcelain figure. No amount of pictures would ever be as mind-blowing as the real thing. Even after all our years together, he never failed to excite. His skin was just the purest colour if pale going all around his body, sort of like milk with a tint of color to it, beautifully pale but not sickly and chalky. You could probably even call it a mixture of silver and gold because I swear he actually glows sometimes.. I mean he like properly radiates. His whole body was just perfectly slim, but not mangly and skinny, and nicely toned, but not ripped and bulging. Just defined pecs and a faint print of abs. Describing something heavenly with earthly words can be very difficult.

The neck upwards was a different story altogether though. He had perfectly ruffled up sex-hair, smudged black makeup around his eyes, making the blue and grey orbs dazzle and stand out. The soft, full lips which I would usually associate with a beautiful voice, laughter and singing, now looked like they were made for nothing more than sucking cock and moaning. They were now coated with a slightly fading light pink candy lipgloss.

He snaked an arm around the back of my hips as he leaned in to press soft, warm kisses down my neck. His other hand tugged at my tie to loosen the knot and spread the collar apart to let his fingers stroke at the top of my chest and around my neck. I let my head fall back and my eyes droop closed and let out a soft moan.

I then became aware of how much time we'd have and turned my head to check the clock.

**12·34**

Whatever Kurt had planned would have to be squeezed into a quick 16 minutes, so we should probably cut to the chase and get going, I thought.

By this time, Kurt had already unbuckled my belt and his fingers had slipped in, past my underwear (yes, the pink ones), and were softly squeezing my butt cheeks and stroking at the top of my crack.

He'd probably twigged our lack of time as well, as he stopped all of a sudden and got down on to his knees, face to face with my clothed package.

He undid the button of my trousers, staring up at me the whole time with those... kohl-rimmed eyes...  
>God, he knew exactly what he was doing to me.<br>He leaned forward to grab the zipper between his teeth and slowly pulled it down, revealing the bright pink fabric.

He grinned and looked back up at me.  
>"Thanks for wearing these again,' he said and he placed a kiss on my rock hard excitement.<p>

He then turned us both around 180° until I was facing the door and he was facing the desk still kneeling in front of me, pulled my trousers all the way down my legs, and pushed my hips back to sit me down in my chair.

"Ok, we only have um..." he glanced over to the clock, "fifteen minutes until your lunch break is over and people start coming back to their offices, so I'm only going to give you the relief I know you've needed since like nine o'clock this morning, okay sweetie?"

I made a strange grunting noise of acknowledgement and Kurt just chuckled.

He pulled off my shiny, black dress shoes and removed my trousers from my ankles completely so I sat there in just the brightly coloured undies.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

I suddenly realised the time and knew we wouldn't have long enough for everything I was hoping, so I spun us around quickly and plonked Blaine down in the chair so we could get going.

Blaine looked slightly surprised and confused so I began explaining briefly what was going on and he made an approving sound in reply so I took that as a go ahead. I removed the rest of his bottom half completely off his legs, down to the bright pink briefs. I tutted when I saw multiple dried up stains on the front, knowing exactly what had caused those. He obviously noticed what I meant to do next and lifted his hips up so I could pull them down too.

I pulled them a few inches down his thighs, just enough to reveal everything. His balls bounced happily as his thick cock sprang free. I gave it a few rough pumps and rubbed my thumb over the wet tip. He let out a restrained moan, obviously trying to hold them back to not make too much noise, as I gave his ball-sack a quick fondle.

The smooth material of his crinkling white shirt pooled around his rock hard cock and draped over his hips. I'd have to just leave that I thought, it wasn't particularly significant in what I had planned.

I held his heavy dick in my hand and kissed the tip, licking over it a few times. I then ran my tongue right down from tip to base, and back up again and sucked hard on the head, the taste of salty precum crawling onto my tongue.

I then moved to lift his left leg up, resting it on the arm of the chair, and his right leg onto the desk where he held it in place to keep his legs spread. He shuffled down a little, revealing his perineum and his hairy crack. His hole lay tight and small among the dark, fuzzy hair.

I slicked my middle finger up in my mouth and rubbed the pad of it against the rim to familiarise the sensation. Blaine let out a soft purr as I felt the tight hole open and squeeze at the touch, puckering up. I sucked on the finger to slick it up, tasting a faint, lingering 'Blaine' taste on it, and rubbed back at the rim applying a little more pressure. Blaine's breathing got heavier as I pushed the finger into the tight warmth.

I glanced back up to see his eyes screwed tight shut and his bottom lip clamped hard between his teeth, only letting out muffled moans. His fingers gripped the armrests of the chair so tightly I could see the whites of his knuckles and a sheen of sweat was forming at his hairline, making a few curls stick to his forehead. It's amazing how such a usually put-together, smart man can fall apart with just a little touch to his pleasure places.

Instead of going in any further, I pulled my finger out, as Blaine gave a moan of built-up pleasure. Without hesitation, I bent down and shoved my face between his ass and started licking rapidly, lapping up every taste. I focused completely on his sweet little hole and his heavy breathing continued as he tried to muffle each moan.

"Oh! God, Kurt! Just like that.." he breathed, positively quaking with sexual pleasure.

I sucked around on the puckered rim and circled my tongue around and finally dipped in.

"That feel good, Sweetie?" I asked in response, making sure to breathe hot breath over his hole.

Both of Blaine's hands came down to grasp and tug on my hair, pushing my face in deeper.

"Mmmm.. Perfect..." he moaned.

I shoved my tongue in as far as I could, pressing my face against him hard. I thrust my tongue in and out of him vigorously, rubbing hard inside him. I felt his damp palm slip down to the back of my neck securing me against his ass even more.

Though I was stripped naked I could feel my skin heating up and sweat forming under my hair, messing it up and smudging my makeup even more. My faded lipgloss getting rubbed off from the movement and dampness.

I continued to push in and out of his hole, and soon enough, sweat started appearing between his pecs, dripping down from his neck and he was writhing, his body arching as best it could while sitting slouched. His moans got slightly louder and his breathing more erratic as I could feel his thigh muscles tensing up. He grabbed his rock hard dick and fisted up and down roughly.

"Kurt-I'm-..." he started.

"Go ahead, babe..." I replied, ready to take what was coming.

I thrust in and out hard a few more times, finally knocking him over the edge. Jerking his cock off a couple of times and groaning out his pleasure, Blaine sprayed a truly obscene amount of hot sticky come all over his thighs and on my forehead, cock jerking and twitching, legs shuddering wildly.

He gradually came down from his high and his breathing steadied out. He finally looked down to meet his eyes with mine and smiled looking absolutely exhausted. I rested my chin on his knee smiled back up, then we both started giggling when we realised exactly what we'd just done, and the fact that I had cum splattered over my forehead. I turned to the second drawer in the desk which I happened to know contained a pack of wet wipes. I peeled them open and started wiping down his thighs, handing Blaine one so that he could clean up my face. I checked the time.

**12·47**

Finished and with time to spare I thought. I guess it would give Blaine time to actually have his lunch though. Poor boy must be starving.

Once we were all cleaned up (with the incriminating evidence buried deep in his trash can), I slipped my jacket back on while Blaine tucked himself back in and smoothed out his shirt making himself presentable again.

I got up and ready to leave. Blaine took me to the door and I fixed his hair and straightened his tie before opening the door. I stepped out into the quiet corridor and turned back around.

"Thanks for coming all the way over here just for me. It was the best lunch break ever," he said as he smiled. He leaned closer to whisper something in my ear, "Can I expect a round two when I get home?"

I smiled and chuckled, "Wait and see, Honey. You have no idea what I have planned..." With that I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and turned back to the corridor just as one of Blaine's work buddies, Greg if I remember correctly, came out of one of the rooms diagonal to us.

"Oh hey Greg!" I said brightly. I remembered Blaine telling me about him after his first day of work and how well they seemed to get on when Blaine introduced us.

He jumped, absolutely startled as his head shot up in our direction, eyes wide as they shot from me to Blaine to me and then back to Blaine. Feeling confused, I looked to Blaine for some sort of explanation, but he only wore the same deer-in-the-headlights expression before Greg turned and went hurtling down the hallway, papers and folders flapping in his hands. I certainly did not remember that guy being so weird, I thought to myself.

Feeling even more puzzled, I decided I could ask Blaine later and just leave for now, so I left a little peck on his lips, said a final goodbye and left.

Only a few more hours and I'd have my baby all for myself again...

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, one last thing guys. Do you use the word trousers at all? I know you generally say pants to mean trousers, but are there some specific types that you actually call trousers? And it is trash can right? Or is bin just fine?<strong>

**Also, I really try to write everything in American because 1. That's what Klaine is and 2. Probably 90-something% of Klainers are American. But I write everything on my iPod which has English auto-correct so I don't really notice stuff like colour/color etc.. But if there's anything that bugs you or that you don't really understand, please let me know and I'd be very happy to edit it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Gosh I'm so sorry everyone. At the end of the last chapter, I had planned to definitely get this one done early. Now it's literally been about two months! D:

Stuff just comes up, you know? Anyway, I'm really sorry that it took so long and thank you for sticking around if you have.

We're nearing the end, maybe one more part just to finish off. I really just started writing this as a quick excuse for some smut, but it's been dragging out for much longer than I had planned, so I will be glad to get this done.

Once again, massive apologies for taking so long and thank you all for reading and reviewing for those who have :) I really appreciate it. I'll shut up now. Thank you so much!

Hard Day At Work P.6

Kurt's POV

I made my way home as quickly as I could but ended up arriving at 13:03. Blaine would understand I thought, considering how physical the last surprise was, he's probably still recovering.

So. I had to get thinking about a few things.

1. First and foremost, what was I going to send Blaine next? It had to be something even raunchier than the previous ones to get him even more worked up.

2. Secondly, I had to think of a way to make our love making that evening extra special. But I put that at the back for now because normal fucking could always satisfy Blaine if I couldn't think of something creative.

I had a think while I slipped back into my dressing gown, wiped the crap of my face and started munching on the leftover of the quick salad I'd made for lunch. For the second point, trying to come up with something new was one hell of a difficult task considering we'd already done just about every kink and position in the book.

But I thought I had a little idea for what to do next. I remembered a porno we had recently watched when searching for new things we could do in bed and we came across an orgy video with a young man and several big bears. At the time, we just giggled at how pimply the guy's butt was and how a couple of the men actually had hairy shoulders, but looking back I thought a couple of aspects of it were really quite hot and worth trying. And hopefully Blaine would like the idea too.

Opening up my laptop on the table, I started trying to find it again, trying to recall what we'd originally typed into the search bar. After a couple of minutes of scrolling and X-ing out of things, I realised it would probably still be in the browser history and of course there it was. I started playing it and paused when the picture went to the younger guy's ass. Wow, it sure was spotty…

Taking it upstairs, I set it in front of the huge mirror in the bedroom and stripped out of my dressing gown to get completely naked.

I checked out my reflection, turning my hips to see my ass and seeing that my routine thigh and butt workouts were showing effective results. I completely understood Blaine's obsession with it... And encouraged it as much as possible.

Getting on my knees, I turned my back to face the mirror and spread my thighs apart.

First, I had to open myself up. I grabbed the closest bottle of lube and spread some on my fingers. I started off rubbing around the rim and gradually poking in more and more, adding fingers and stretching myself out. By the time I had three fingers pushing in and out, my hole was positively stretched and pink and my cock was hardening and rubbing against my stomach from the sensation.

Shuffling over to the nightstand, I took the short, black plug from the second drawer. It had a diameter of about four and a half centimeters and was about 8cm or so long, so it was really only designed to hold the rim open, far too short for fucking. But it was perfect for this use.

I lubed it up and began sliding it in, twisting at the same time. Once it was comfortably in, I bent over fully and pulled my cheeks apart to see how it looked in the mirror. It certainly filled and stretched me out nicely.

Glancing back at the picture to check what was next, I got up and crossed the room to the desk to collect a black sharpie from the pencil pot. I returned to my spot with my back to the mirror, craning my neck over my shoulder to try to see straight on in the mirror and pushing my hips back to get a good view of my butt.

This was the awkwardly tricky bit where neat, precise application was required. I popped off the cap of the pen and had another good look at my tush, marking invisible visual lines to base my lettering on.

I brought pen to cheek and started writing as carefully and as straight as possible, trying not to smear the ink as I moved across.

I finished and admired my work in the mirror. From where I could see, it looked pretty damn good.

The letters WH and RE were printed big and bold across both cheeks, the dark ink contrasting against my milky skin. I spread my legs and bent over to see the big plug nestled in and stretching out my rim, completing the derogatory word.

In the picture, the O didn't use a plug to stretch it out, it was just open and gaping, but I didn't want to loosen and wreck myself too much just yet. That was for Blaine to do later.

We hadn't really used the big toys or even done much at all recently because of work and being genuinely tired most nights, so adjusting to the stretch took a minute.

I stood up carefully and wiggled around to get comfortable. I leaned back over to the toy drawer and grabbed the last item to complete the look.

The brown leather paddle was one of the things both of us loved using on both the giving and receiving ends, and it could leave beautiful red marks with minimal force. It had a border of metal studs around the edge, probably just for decoration, and one side with a kind of crisscrossed pattern to leave imprints. I'd just be using the smooth side on this occasion.

The quality of the video wasn't particularly high so I couldn't tell if the guy had a red ass from when a couple of guys had slapped it like twice each or if his ass was just heating up and enhancing the color of the pimples. Either way, the red looked good and most probably would have on me too.

I got down on all fours, actually just three with the paddle in my right hand, sticking my ass in the air and started with firm smacks on both cheeks. I was pretty sure I looked ridiculously silly and if anyone was watching they would have been fucking confused and probably concerned about my mental health at the same time.

Just a few smacks later, rosy red blushes stained my pale butt and it looked just about ready to present. It stung a little, but I knew it would ease down in a moment. I checked how it looked and I had to admit, it looked pretty freaking hot. I'd fuck me…

I set up my digital camera on its mini tripod stand and positioned it facing the mirror with the intention of me going between them, facing the mirror obviously.

Settling down in front of the mirror, I pondered a minute how I was going to position myself. I realised the camera needed to be shifted back a bit to fit in everything so I moved it back about a metre.

I took the first one bent over completely and after the two second timer, turned it round to replay the photo. It wasn't exactly as sexy as I'd hoped because it literally just revealed everything and made my hips look fat.

I replaced the camera on the mini stand, but this time lowered it so it was only about 10cm from floor level and pointing upwards.

I spread my legs even wider making the very top of my cheeks squeeze together and spreading the rest apart, but this time, only leaned forward a little bit to show some of my back too.

It looked pretty good but turned out a little blurry so I took a few more to get a bunch to choose from.

I put them onto my computer and after a little bit of cropping, editing and light altering it was ready to send off. I darkened the picture and increased the overall color contrast to make the shadows along my spine and in my Venus dimples in my lower back look bigger. …Blaine sometimes called them my cum puddles..

I checked the time. It was just before twenty past.  
>I was totally drifting away from the one-every-hour idea, but I guessed this way it would be a bit unexpected and who knows what kind if trouble that could cause...<p>

Blaine's POV

So after Kurt had left I went back inside, dropped myself down into the chair as I had done earlier that day, and breathed out a long, heavy breath.

Almost straight away, my stomach made a deep grumbling noise so my immediate instinct was to grab the food and eat.

I cracked open the can and literally ripped open the paper packaging and started scoffing whilst having a think about things.

Glancing at the time, I noticed it was almost one o'clock and began to wonder if Kurt had made it home yet. Speaking of which, was I going to get my next surprise soon? Unless he'd had something pre-prepared he'd have no time to do much at all.

I finished eating and got back to work, attempting to make a graph based on the results in some confusing as fuck spreadsheets.

About twenty or thirty minutes later, I was deep in thought, focussing on percentages and number figures when a familiar Ding! resounded through the speakers.

I finished off the point I was on and opened the other window to check the new message. Seeing who the sender was, I couldn't help for a grin to break out from the serious work frown that my face had moulded into.

As soon as I opened it, my cock began to tingle. I let my eyes explore the gorgeous sight.

This one was so much more than every other one.  
>He was completely naked, showing off that perfect, firm ass and that plug stretching out that tight, pink rim.<p>

I would have been admiring how clever it actually was if it wasn't for the pure filth of it. We were both completely comfortable with slut shaming because it was so much of a turn on for both, and Kurt just degrading himself like this, I know it's wrong and I should have felt guilty and bad, but it just did things..

Sitting there, with my erection growing between my legs, I stared and stared in awe for what could have been minutes or hours, I couldn't have even told the difference.

Little by little, I pushed myself back to my work, slowly sinking back into concentrating mode.

Ten or fifteen minutes later, the massive erection I'd worked up still strained hard as ever as a thick bulge pushing up against the crotch of my pants. Crossing one leg over the other, I decided if I didn't think about it and it was buried between my legs it would die down.

But that image of Kurt spread out and stuffed full kept flashing back across my mind, so even a while later, the situation had not changed at all. It did not look at all as if it would be going down any time soon, so I quickly did an analysis of my possible escape options.

I could sit around and continue working while facing the risk of someone coming in or looking through the door. Or I could quickly go to the restroom while most people were now fully settling back to work and relieve myself.

Without considering every possible consequence, I pushed the chair back, got up and out of the office, shuffling down the corridor towards the men's bathrooms.

It was completely empty, the only sounds being the click of my heels against cold, hard tiles and the gentle sound or the door coming to rest against the frame. I noticed the one and only cubicle, the disabled one, had an out of order sign taped to the door. I momentarily questioned how this could happen as nobody even used the cubicle or even the B Wing restroom for that matter.

I went over to the urinal in the corner of the room and furthest away from the door. Normally risk and shame should have overtaken me enough not to even get ideas like this, but I just needed the release so much so that I couldn't just ignore it any longer.

I let out a heavy breath and swiftly undid the button and zipper, moving the front down just enough to allow my erection to spring up.  
>It was already leaking, rock hard and the veins throbbing out that it would have only taken a few seconds of stroking to finish off.<p>

I got straight to it, jacking it off quick and rough. It had already been building up constantly for so long that I could feel the pressure growing around it; around my balls and above the crotch.

Squeezing the grip of my hand even tighter, I let my head fall back at the pleasure and attention I was finally getting down there. Sure enough, after a short while, I could feel the tension curling and tightening and my legs going stiff. My fist jerked hard and fast a few final times and with a soft escaping moan, my build up was pushed off the edge as it gave way and released all it had in two long squirts and a few final drips.

Keeping my eyes shut, I relaxed and basked in the fuzzy sensation running all over my body. The only sound was the noise of water trickling down the pipes and the sharp muffled beat of somebody walking past. I paused for a long time, staying in the same position and just breathing, hand still holding my now almost soft penis and my fingers resting on the rim of the sink, until my heartbeat and breathing steadied out.

It was only then that I noticed the clicking of hard heels against the cold floor come to a halt and the door soundly landing shut, and then a familiar voice.

"..Blaine?"

My head, still laying back flipped upright at the voice, and of course, I should have predicted by the way the day had already gone, standing there was none other than Greg.

He stood there confused with a puzzled look on his face, taking in each part of the scene one at a time, him in front of the door, me at the urinal.

The thing which caught his attention when he first walked in was my unusual posture; head leaned back, eyes rested. As well as, his eyes shifted downwards, the black pants which had slipped gradually downwards, now just about at knee level. His glance moved upwards to the most incriminating evidence left and saw my hand still comfortably holding my not-completely-soft-still-rather-tingly-penis. And then,

The splatter of... white liquid..

In acknowledgement, he exhaled, then looked down and nodded, calmly and discreetly exiting the bathroom.

Oh. God.  
>I won't even-..I can't- fuck! I didn't even want to know what Greg thought of me. It definitely wouldn't have been nice to say the least. He fucking saw.!-then again!.-and now..! …fuck! Why? Why, please why! Why do I get so horny that I can't even make rational decisions? I internally yelled at myself.<p>

I stood there for a while longer, soaking in the shame of what had just happened. Any lingering arousal from before was now definitely gone, so I pulled my pants back up and tucked everything back in. I went over to one of the sinks and stared into the mirror, literally judging myself for everything that had happened. Letting out a deep sigh, I bent down to run some cold water over my hands, giving them a clean. I dried them off and then exited the bathrooms, trudging back to my office.

The hallways were quiet as usual which was always a good sign and exactly what I needed at that precise moment. When I reached my office door, I let myself in quietly, locking the door afterwards. Visitors were definitely not welcome now. I got to my desk and collapsed onto the big chair, letting out a massive sigh.


End file.
